Agencies
List of notable agencies and acting troupes that are affiliated with TeniMyu actors. AMUSE Amuse, Inc. (株式会社　アミューズ Kabushikigaisha Amyūzu) is a Japanese entertainment company that provides artist management services. The artists include gravure idols, musicians, and so on. Amuse also produces TV & radio programs, commercial films, and movies; other interests are in publication, music software, and patent agent businesses. To raise money for Japan's disaster relief efforts, more than 50 talents from Amuse collaborated to form a singing unit "Team Amuse". TeniMyu Actors Current *Aoyagi Ruito *Fukushima Kaita *Hirano Kinari *Iwa Yoshito *Izuka Kenta *Mizuta Kouki *Koseki Yuta *Matsuoka Kodai *Sakurada Dori *Uehara Takuya *Yanagisawa Takahiko Past *Morikawa Jiro *Sakamoto Shogo Avex Management Avex Management is a subsection of Avex Group that focuses on music artists and talents. The agency's known for its affiliation with big-name companies such as YG Entertainment and SM Entertainment. TeniMyu Actors *Aiba Hiroki *Hirata Yuuichirou *Kato Kazuki *Kubota Hidetoshi D-BOYS D-Boys (stylized as "D-BOYS") is a young male actors group first established in 2004 under the management of Watanabe Entertainment. The D in the group's name stands for "Drama" (acting work), "Dream", "Debut", "Discovery" and "Development" (growth and advancement). Although the D-Boys are promoted as a group and members occasionally work together on the same projects, each actor develops his career independently from his fellow members in their own television, cinema and theatre projects. New D-Boys members are regularly selected through public audition events with interactive participation of fan club members. The immense popularity of D-BOYS spurred the music/acting side-group of D-BOYS called D-DATE which consists of TeniMyu actors Seto Koji, Araki Hirofumi, and Yanagishita Tomo. D-DATE consistently commercializes through pop singles and concerts, with some singles reaching single-digit rankings in the Oricon charts. TeniMyu Actors Current *Araki Hirofumi *Hashimoto Taito *Makita Tetsuya *Seto Koji *Suzuki Hiroki *Takahashi Ryuki *Yanagi Kotaro *Yanagishita Tomo *Wada Masato D2 *Ikeoka Ryosuke *Jinnai Sho *Mitsuya Ryo *Ookubo Shotaro *Omi Yoichiro *Shison Jun Past *Adachi Osamu *Endo Yuya *Yamazaki Ichitaro *Kaji Masaki *Shirota Yuu NAKED BOYZ NAKED BOYZ (ネイキッド ボーイズ) is an acting troupe established in 2010. Once a year, it holds auditions into the group for young men ages 16 up to 30-years old. While most members have personal blogs, each is entitled to their own NAKED BOYZ blog as well. TeniMyu Actors Current *Fukuyama Seiji *Kawamoto Ryo *Matsuoka Yuki *Takahashi Yuuta *Yamaoki Yuuki Past *Shinotani Hijiri Sense Up Sense Up Pro. is a fairly new agency centered in Shibuya, Tokyo. TeniMyu Actors *Furukawa Yuuta *Hirose Yuusuke *Sasaki Yoshihide Stardust Promotion Stardust Promotion (スターダストプロモーション Sutādasuto Puromōshon) is one of the leading talent management firms in Japan. Its headquarters are located in Shibuya, Tokyo. TeniMyu Actors Current *Fukuyama Seiji *Konishi Ryosei *Matsuoka Yuki *Ono Kento *Satou Hisanori *Takagi Shinpei *Takiguchi Yukihiro *Yoshida Daiki *Yuki Jutta Past *Shiozawa Hidemasa *Toyoda Yuya Sunaoka Office Sunaoka Office (砂岡事務所) is a talent agency headed various actors and actresses. Its headquarters are located in Shibuya, Tokyo. TeniMyu Actors *Baba Toru *Hayashi Akihiro *Kuwano Kousuke *Nishiyama Takeya Previous TeniMyu Actors *Ono Kensho Watanabe Entertainment Watanabe Entertainment Co., Ltd. (株式会社ワタナベ エンターテインメント Kabushiki-gaisha Watanabe Entaateinmento) is a major Japanese entertainment conglomerate and a member of the Watanabe Production Group. Its head office is in Shibuya, Tokyo and the company's principle functions include organizing television and radio programming, managing Japanese entertainers as well as hosting foreign entertainers on visits to Japan, and planning and production of various commercial and goods advertising ventures. This is a compiled list of Watanabe Entertainment TeniMyu actors not directly affiliated with D-BOYS. Actors *Yasukawa Junpei (part of the 'p.o.t. challenge') Sources *AMUSE Official Website (Actors Page) *AMUSE English Wikipedia *Avex Management Official Website *Avex Group English Wikipedia *D-BOYS Official Website *D-BOYS English Wikipedia *D-BOYS Japanese Wikipedia *D-DATE Official Website *NAKED BOYZ Official Website *NAKED BOYZ Staff Blog *NAKED BOYZ Twitter @nakedboyz *NAKED BOYZ Japanese Wikipedia *Sense Up Official Website *Stardust Promotion Official Website *Stardust Promotion English Wikipedia *Sunaoka Office Official Website *Sunaoka Office Japanese Wikipedia *Watanabe Entertainment Official Website *Watanabe Entertainment's Japanese Wikipedia List of Talents *Watanabe Entertainment English Wikipedia Category:Other Media